pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY012: To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!
is the 12th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis While heading towards the next city, the group sees a man escaping from Officer Jenny and along the way find a Scatterbug that fell out of the man's jeep. It turns out that the man is a Pokémon poacher who has been capturing Vivillon of different patterns and the group decide to help Jenny catch him. Episode Plot On the road to Cyllage City, Ash hears a strange sound. The heroes stop, only to hear it is just Ash's stomach growling. Suddenly, they leap out of the way when a roaring jeep barrels down on them, with Officer Jenny in close pursuit. The heroes realize the guy is actually a criminal. Jenny chases the criminal, who taunts her and has his Diggersby use Mud Shot to slow her down. As the man goes back on the road with his jeep, a cage falls out. Clemont falls down, being too exhausted, but noticed something. When the dust clears, the heroes notice a cage that fell off the jeep, and a weary Scatterbug that crawls out and collapses. They quickly scoop it up and take it to the nearest Pokémon Center, while Officer Jenny is frustrated she lost the criminal. The heroes arrive to the Center and have Wigglytuff heal Scatterbug. Joy thinks this Scatterbug is of a different region, due to its pattering. She shows Vivillion, the evolved form of Scatterbug, have different patterns as well. Jenny appears and ties Ash's hand with a rope, thinking he helped the Pokémon Smuggler, Dolan, to capture Scatterbug. The heroes explain they wanted to help her and had Scatterbug transported to the Center, which healed. Jenny apologizes and explains that she's on the trail of Dolan, a Pokémon smuggler who specializes in Scatterbug, Spewpa, and Vivillon. Because Vivillon can have wings of many different colors and patterns based on their native habitat, they’re highly prized by collectors, and Dolan takes full advantage of that. Scatterbug suddenly walks in circles and evolves into a Spewpa. Bonnie wants to know more about evolution. Ash tries to explain it, but fails. Clemont tells the Pokémon, during the evolution, change their appearance and grow stronger; some may even need some Evolutionary Stones, like Pikachu, who needs to touch the Thunder Stone, to evolve into a Raichu. Clemont notices something in Spwepa's fur—it appears to be a transmitter, attached by the smuggler so he can keep track of his "merchandise". They quickly develop a plan: one of them will wear the transmitter, plus a Spewpa disguise (provided by costume designer Serena) and act as bait. Clemont's eyeglasses shine, as he uses an invention and places the chip in it, which senses where the radio waves are coming from. Since Spewpa is shocked by its recent imprisonment, Ash decides to be the bait. Since he is too big, Serena puts the costume on Dedenne, who is too small. Clemont's Chespin is the closest to Spewpa's size, so it gets the job. Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie put the disguised Chespin in the cage and leave it for Dolan to find, while they and Officer Jenny hide nearby. And the plan works — Dolan arrives to claim his lost treasure, despite his remarks Spewpa's voice is strange, then goes back on his jeep. Though the heroes follow him, Clemont's machine begins to malfunction and explodes. Jenny goes to track Dolan down, while Ash sends Fletchling to track the smuggler. Fletchling finds the smuggler and leads the heroes to his den. Ash decides to go in, but is warned Dolan may use the captured Pokémon as hostages. Ash sends Froakie to find out if Dolan is inside the building. Froakie goes atop of it and finds only the captured Spwepa. The heroes go to sneak in, but Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are captured in a net. Dolan appears and points out he knew about the ruse for Chespin's disguise fell off during the ride. Dolan attacks with his Diggersby. Diggersby uses Mud Shot, but misses. Ash's Froakie uses Bubble, which is blocked by Diggersby's ears. Diggersby digs and hits Froakie, continued with Double Slap. Diggerby uses Hammer Arm, dodging Froakie's Water Pulse and hitting him. Diggersby goes to attack once more, but Spewpa leaps into the fray and tackles Diggersby. Diggersby uses Double Slap, which fails, due to Spwepa's Protect and gets binded by String Shot. Diggersby and Dolan are very angry, while Spwepa walks in circles and evolves into a Vivillon. Bonnie notices how different Vivillion looks from Viola's Vivillon. Dolan is pleased, for he will have more money, disgusting Ash, who does not believe Dolan sees Vivillon as money. Vivillon uses Safeguard to protect itself from Mud Shot, then uses Stun Spore to defeat Diggersby. Dolan goes to capture Vivillon, but Officer Jenny arrests him. Dolan still goes to attack, but is calmed down by Vivillon's powers. Later, Clemont frees Chespin, while others rescue Spwepa. Vivillon is glad its friends are freed, which all evolve into Vivillon. The heroes gaze as the Vivillon fly off in the sky and bid them farewell. Debuts Character Dolan Pokémon *Vivillon (Continental, Icy Snow, Elegant, Sun Patterns, Garden and Savannah) *Diggersby Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?": Scatterbug (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Spewpa (JP) *This episode's plot is similar to Bye Bye Butterfree where a fully-evolved -type Pokémon saves other members of its species from a poacher. *Similar to Caterpie's Big Dilemma, like Scatterbug, Caterpie fully evolves in just one episode. *This episode had repeated mentioning that due to the rarity of Vivillion, they're being commonly smuggled, which may be a reference of ridiculing current players on trading Pokémon commonly. Mistakes *When Scatterbug closed its eyes, it didn't have its pattern. Gallery The heroes were almost ran over XY012 2.jpg Dolan compliments Diggersby for the recent capture XY012 3.jpg The heroes encounter a Scatterbug XY012 4.jpg Jenny thinks Ash is behind the thefts XY012 5.jpg Jenny talks with the heroes about the smuggler XY012 6.jpg Ash tries to disguise himself as a Spewpa XY012 7.jpg The heroes watch if Dolan takes the bait XY012 8.jpg Ash sent Fletchling to scout away XY012 9.jpg Ash's friends are captured XY012 10.jpg Dolan is defeated }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada